


Dinner with the President

by Hackney123



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: Having failed to invite the President to a Dinner party at his house Sam Seaborn and Ainsley Hayes are invited to dinner with the President. The day before Sam and Ainsley’s parents had been arraigned out of the incident at the party.
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet, Ainsley Hayes/Sam Seaborn, Zoey Bartlet/Charlie Young
Kudos: 11





	Dinner with the President

**Author's Note:**

> A/N While this is a continuation of the earlier story Dinner Party from Hell you do not have to have read it before reading this one.

Sam and Ainsley were escorted up to the Residence floor where the President and First Lady were waiting for them. When they got to the Yellow Sitting Room also there were Charlie Young and Zoe Bartlet. Abbey Bartlet went up to them greeting them warmly.  
‘Sam and Ainsley nice of you to come after yesterday I was wondering if you would have gone down with colds.’  
‘Ma’am thank you for the invitation we only regret that we could not have invited you to Friday night’s dinner party.’ Sam replied.  
‘Mr President I hope that my parent’s comments yesterday did not cause you any embarrassment. I have already apologised to C.J. for any discomfort caused to her and have agreed that two boxes of goldfish would be a fair sign of apology.’ Ainsley added.  
‘Young lady parents main job is to embarrass their children at the most inopportune times.’ President Bartlet responded.  
‘You can say that again.’ Zoey said.  
A steward arrived with a tray containing a glass of Samuel Adams for Sam and a glass of Fresca for Ainsley as he passed them over Abbey said.  
‘My spies told me what your favourite drinks were, so I made sure that they were available.’  
‘Thank you’ Sam and Ainsley said together.  
‘So, Sam I know why my parents were not invited but why was I not invited to this dinner party?’ Zoey asked.  
‘Well more or less for the same reason. The neighbours have just about got around to my security detail as there were going to be three more there and possibly with engines running, I felt that having anyone from the first family there and the additional security that would cause would not go down well.’  
‘Also, as my parents are staunch republicans, they would have gone on about the President to provoke a reaction.’  
‘Young lady is it true that republican is your secret service code name?’ President Bartlet asked.  
‘Yes Sir’ Ainsley responded hoping he would not ask how she got it.  
‘Right everybody dinner is ready so take your places. Sam you are next to Zoey and Ainsley you are next to Charlie.’  
As dinner was progressing with only a little ribbing about mixed marriages Charlie asked.  
‘So, Ainsley how do you get around your politics being the opposite of each other’s?’  
‘Well it helps that as a woman I am always right, so we start from that point it shortens the argument. Also, we avoid politics at home.’  
It was only as she said at home that she realised what she said and went red with embarrassment. Thankfully nobody commented on the slip up. When the dinner was finished President Bartlet said   
‘We must do this again and next time we will discuss the importance of compromise when discussing politics.’  
‘Yes sir.’ Sam and Ainsley said together Sam grateful that the President did not start discussing national parks or they would have been up all night.  
‘Ainsley give me a ring and we can arrange a girls night out with Donna and CJ.’  
‘I will do that?’  
‘Great I take it you are staying at Sam’s place.’  
‘Not permanently.’ Ainsley said red faced.


End file.
